Drabbles
by Kyritus Snow
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles that I write from all different fandomes. including (so far): Hetalia, Ouran High Host Club, Bleach, Doctor Who and Sherlock. Some are crossovers and some are not, it really depends on my mood at the time. Each story has a different title, summary and rating at the start of the chapter.
1. Apples - Doctor Who x Sherlock

**This is a collection of multi-fandome drabbles that are really too short to go as their own fanfiction.**

* * *

**Category: Doctor Who x Sherlock**

**Title: Apples**

**Summary: What if Amy was Moriarty's daughter? Inspired by a tumblr post about how Amy's dad used to write on apples.**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Rory doesn't know who Amy's dad is.**

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out!" Amy called over her shoulder.

"What? Where?" The voice drifted through the house reaching the young, ginger woman about to step out the front door. Pattering footsteps thumped down the corridor a figure almost skidding past her. He straightened, slicked back, black hair slightly ruffled.

"Why would you want to do that?"

She rolled her eyes "What go out? I told you I had a date with Rory."

"Rory?"

"My fiancé."

He snapped his fingers "Ah, the nurse."

"Yes, the nurse"

He nodded a goofy look on his face "Well I'm in the middle of something important so I can't come baby sit…"

"Dad!"

"… So I trust you have your gun?"

"Yes, yes. Can I go now?"

He gestured to his cheek and she lent up and gave it a kiss. "Bye dad!"

Once she was gone he turned back heading down the hallway where he had came, looking around fugitively he pressed a button; a section of the wall swinging forward. The room was brightly lit and he swaggered over to the table in the centre. He stared down at the shining jewels in the tray, selecting one carefully; he held it up to the light.

"It's time to meet your doom Sherlock Holmes" Moriarty smirked at the shining diamond.

* * *

_Yesterday, authorities were baffled by the simultaneous brake into to three of the highest security buildings in England. Jim Moriarty was caught red handed by Detective Inspector Greg Lest…_

Amy stared at the paper in shock, Rory patting her on the back awkwardly

"Amy, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and forced a smile on her face "Nothing."

* * *

Two years since she had see her father, and yet she still held onto the hope he was fine. It was the day before her wedding, when there was a knock on the door. She cautiously opened it to reveal two men one with frizzy, brown hair and a scarf and the other one short with blond hair.

"Are you Amy?" He held out a picture. It was a photo graph of a single, incomplete bloody message:

'Amel...'

An obviously dead hand lay next to it. She recognized it, of course she would; she would recognize her father's hand anywhere. For the first time in so long she broke down crying.

* * *

When the Doctor came that night she hadn't left out of nerves, but more so because of the fact that her father would never attend her wedding, never hug her or ask her to kiss his cheek again.


	2. The Little One - Hetalia

**Catagory: Hetalia**

**Title: The Little one**

**Summary: Again based on a tumblr post, this one about how nations can have children but they are almost always sickly and never make it past eleven let alone adult hood. This is a short thing about England and his dying son.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Shh… It will be okay. I won't let anything hurt you." England murmured soothingly.

"Daddy, I'm scared." The young boy of about ten whimpered.

"I know love, I know." England held him tighter, trying to stifle his own tears.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"You'll go to some place better…" he chocked on his own voice "some place you'll be happy".

"what about you daddy? you'll come with me right?" England didn't answer just buried his face in his son's hair.

"Daddy, you will won't you? Daddy!" a cough bubbled to the little boy's lips, a dribble of blood emerging, he's breathing became ragged. England started crying grasping his son to him like it could stop him from leaving.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." he sat there with the body until there was no trace of warmth or life left "I love you, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"


	3. Times Passed - Ouran High Host Club

**Catagory: Ouran High Host Club**

**Title: Times passed **

**Summary: Based on a tumblr post about a Japanese myth where two lovers who commit duel suicide are reincarnated as twins.**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Not exactly geographically accurate but when I was writing it I imagined it as a school that was hit by the very outer explosion of the Hiroshima bomb. I'm not particularly happy with how it turned out, it's not really suicide... but oh well.**

* * *

The blood, the fire… It was everywhere. Hikaru gazed around in horror as another person fell dead next to him. Two teenagers came around a corner, staggering and supporting each other. They collapsed right by his feet and he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Hey, look at me" One of them called out desperately though to Hikaru's ears it sounded distant. They bent over the other person grasping at their bloodied body "Don't leave me, please don't leave."

"I'm going to die." Was the faint, mumbled reply "There's nothing you can do"

"There has to be something, anything!"

He hissed in pain. "Leave me."

"No!" the other one cried, it torn through Hikaru's soul.

"Please" the dying one mumbled softly "live on for me"

They lent together and kissed; a desperate kiss filled with a sense of loss and despair.

"I'm sorry"

"Go" The healthier one staggered towards the exit tears streaming down his face. He turned around to see his lover raising a big shard of glass above himself.

"No!" He lunged back hoping to stop his other half but he tripped only seceding in landing on top of him at the same time as the glass was plunged down. Warmness spread around him; blood his mind supplied vaguely. But there was two much to belong to one person, only then could he feel the sharp sting of the glass that had stabbed his lover in his own chest as well. Looking up into the faded eyes of his partner he grew desperate once again.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me!" but his strength was gone and with that last thought he collapsed on top of the corpse of the person dearest to him.

* * *

Hikaru woke up crying and clung to his brother. "Don't leave me, you can't leave me Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on it's just a dream, let's go back to sleep."

Hikaru nodded, but even though he couldn't remember what it was about he was sure it was more than a dream and that no matter what happen he couldn't let it happen, not again.


	4. I Say Ichigo, You Say Strawbery - Bleach

**Category: Bleach**

**Title: I say Ichigo, you say strawberry**

**Summary: A misconception over words. A story Iggyfangirlcraziness dared me to write... she still owes me a ShiroxIchigoxTensa one.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

She swirled her tongue around the pink, luscious, tender flesh; delighting in discovering all the nooks and crannies of the precious fruit in her mouth. Her teeth grazed over its skin beads of smooth nectar leaking from its length. She moaned at the sweetness of it. This was bliss, having its warmth; it's alieness inside her, bobbing around her mouth. She could feel it, it was part of her. She used a swallowing motion to milk it for all it was worth, allowing dribbles of juice to slide down the back of her throat and penetrate deeper into her.

"Ah, Ichigo" Rukia cried lost in the moment…

"What the hell are you doing to that strawberry woman?"

"Shut up Carrot-top!"


End file.
